helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Morning Musume Happy 8ki Audition
Morning Musume Happy 8ki Audition (モーニング娘。Happy８期オーディション ) is the audition to choose the eighth generation members of Morning Musume. The only winner was 13-year-old Mitsui Aika. Audition Details *'Application Requirements' **Participants must have graduated elementary school, but may not be older than 21 years of age before April 1, 2007. **Participants may not be part of or signed to public entertainment groups such as theatrical agencies. Total Applicants: 6,883 Auditionees *'Training camp and theme song' **Dance - Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii jan (Morning Musume) **Voice - Aruiteru (Morning Musume) *'Broadcast:' On Hello! Morning Audition Process First round Participants are not required to send in their application forms, instead they can bring them to several examination events throughout Japan (see list below). There they will be interviewed and have to sing a simple song without instrumentals. The results of the first round are announced at the examination location on that day. There were 6883 applicants in total. Second round For the second round, the videotape and profile of each girl is viewed by Tsunku, who then arbitrarily selects the ones he wants to go into the third round. 128 girls were chosen from the first round. Girls selected to move to the third round include: Third round In this round the girls had to: #Sing SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~, Osaka Koi no Uta, or Furusato #Give a performance to the rhythm of LOVE Machine. Fourth round 6 girls were chosen from the fourth round: *Okumura Minami (奥村陽), 16 *Hanada Natsumi (花田奈都美), 15 *Kikkawa Yuu (吉川友), 14 *Mitsui Aika (光井愛佳), 13 *Sato Sumire (佐藤すみれ), 13 *Masuda Ayami (増田絢美), 13 They were taken to a mini training camp from November 18 to November 19, 2006, where they received dance and vocal lessons, and separately recorded Aruiteru in front of Tsunku. On December 9, 2006, each girl performed a song in front of an audience of 18-25 year old women. Shortly before the event, Masuda Ayami withdrew from the audition. Songs Performed *Okumura Minami - Do it! Now *Satou Sumire - Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ *Kikkawa Yuu - Memory Seishun no Hikari *Mitsui Aika - Osaka Koi no Uta *Hanada Natsumi - Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT Results One winner revealed on the December 10, 2006 episode of Hello! Morning: Mitsui Aika. Trivia *Notable failed auditionees include: **Current AKB48 and NMB48 member Kashiwagi Yuki. **Former AKB48 member Tanabe Miku. **Former SKE48 member Sato Sumire. **Former AKB48 Kenkyuusei, current model Horie Mina. **Former SKE48 member Furukawa Airi. **Former SKE48 member, current AV actress & member of Kpop group Honey Popcorn Mikami Yua."Two other Japanese porn actresses to join Yua Mikami for the K-pop group Honey Popcorn". Allkpop. 2018-02-27. **SUPER☆GiRLS member Watanabe Hikaru. **Former Idoling!!! member Kawamura Yui. **Former Shibuya DOMINION member Kuroki Miori. **Former Flap Girls School member Endou Kana. **Former SAY-LA member Agarie Hikari. **Soloists Kikkawa Yuu, Karin (from TNX), and . **Takarazuka actress Gojou Marina (Nishimura Kaede). **Models Nishimura Emika and Takei Rena. **Voice actress Yamanaka Madoka. **Talent Mizuno Tamaki. References Gallery Mitsuiaika13png.jpg|Mitsui Aika 8kiauditionpng.jpg|Okumura Minami Honada8kipng.jpg|Hanada Natsumi Kikkawayuu8kipng.jpg|Kikkawa Yuu Sumirepng.jpg|Sato Sumire Ayamipng.jpg|Masuda Ayami Category:Morning Musume Auditions Category:2006 Auditions Category:8th Generation Category:Mitsui Aika